


Restarting the Butterfly

by Dreaming_darkness



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi has a family, Akechi is not dead, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minato is not dead, New Game, No one important or loveable died, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Ren has problems, Twin AU, Violence, lonely Ren, the boys need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_darkness/pseuds/Dreaming_darkness
Summary: Ren woke up to see himself back on a train. A train heading for Shibuya. It was also April. April of his 2nd year.The world seems to hate Ren, didn't it? Especially when trying to rid himself of all of his friends. This New Game + will meet something it never has seen.Fyi Ren acts too much like a cat and Shinjiro may or may not have created him a cat outift.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 42
Kudos: 234





	1. Arrival

Ren Amamiya blinked open his eyes. His vision was out of focus. He was a little dazed from his nap and felt slightly groggy. He barely remembered what happened prior to him waking up . His memories started to trickle back to him like a faucet dripping into a barely filled glass. 

It took him awhile, but once his senses became alert, they were  _ alert _ . There was a twisting feeling in his gut and something felt out of place. His heart thundered in his chest, and he was covered in sweat.

An automated voice announced “Next stop Mejiro Station”. He noticed he was on the train. Not just any train, the train to Shibuya. The familiar series of stops the train made, made it clear to him what direction he was heading in.

The train itself was not very full. There were empty seats, and it was the first time he’d ever seen the train this empty. As time passed, the train seemed to fill itself up. People with suitcases and backpacks. They seemed to be going to work.

Nothing made any sense. The last thing Ren did was close his eyes. He had succumbed to the sleep and the exhaustion that was caused by the stress that had followed him for several months.

He glanced at the window noticing that his reflection did not have his glasses. He dug through his bag to search for them,they were more of a fashion statement rather than any use at all. Once he placed them on, he ruffled up his hair and sank deeper into his seat. His glasses gave off an innocent vibe. It made him look softer and not what his reputation claims him to be.

_What day is it?_

Ren checked his phone and sighed. _April. It was April. It can’t be April._ He surfed through his phone and then his diary that he kept in his bag. He flipped through it quickly and realized that there wasn’t a trace of information on the entire year he spent in Shibuya at Leblanc.

_ I couldn’t have gone back in time. I couldn’t have. It was so much suffering the first time. I can’t do this again. _

Ren wanted to panic, but he was on a now busy train. People were going to stare at him like he was a freak. Then again, it was something he considered normal by now. Akira shoved these panicked thoughts away from his mind and started to look through his phone when he found an unknown number in his contacts.

**[Aragaki-san]** : I’m sorry I can’t meet up with you today Kurusu-kun but come over to the restaurant “Mystic Light”. My husband will be there waiting for you, so it’ll be alright. 😊

He had never seen this number before. In fact, this number is the first new number he’s seen in his new phone. After his trial, his parents broke his old phone and he had bought himself a new one to use for the year.

Ren looked through his diary and found an entry addressing this Aragaki-san. He glanced at the number of stops left before placing “Mystic Light” into his GPS. It was not that far from Leblanc, but he would have to get off at a stop after. He also checked his phone for the MetaNav but it was not there. Not yet at least.

Ren looked at the entry with dread but couldn’t help sighing before reading it.

_ I don’t know what to do. Someone help me god damn it. In all honesty, who is going to help me? I’m furiously scribbling in my diary that no one other than my future self will read. At this point do I care? I have accepted that I will be taking on the name of another and living as them for the rest of my life. I have accepted that I shall be a loner for the rest of my life and that no one will ever love me… I really need a hug right now. _

_ The trial went against me. I pushed the man away and it’s considered assault. Assault. What did I do in my past life to be a criminal in this life? That led to me being on probation instead of being sent to juvenile detention. It’s great when your parents, only by name, have money. _

_ The lawyer recommended a place for me to stay during probation. I don’t know if I should be grateful or not. The person I am staying with is Aragaki Minako. She is around her mid-30s and she’s married. She has a son named Aragaki Goro. _

At that moment, Ren could not believe his eyes. Aragaki Goro? ARAGAKI? It couldn’t be his Akechi. His Akechi Goro. The detective that died saving him and the others from his shadow.

Ren had to know more, and his only way is reading this dreaded entry. Ren remembered throwing this diary out once he came to Leblanc. It was a way to leave his past behind and go towards the future.

_ Aragaki Goro is a famous detective but goes under the alias Akechi Goro. This was one of the few important things that the lawyer told me to not misunderstand. He doesn’t like being called Akechi Goro at home and would not like to be called Aragaki Goro outside of home. If you change your name it is only common sense to change the first too if you want to hide your identity. I can’t even begin to understand it. This is going to be a roller coaster of emotions for me. On another note, my knife throwing skills are progressing faster than I anticipated. Now I don’t have to use as many bandages for my fingers. _

Ren smiled at himself as he read the last sentence. Those knives throwing skills paid off when it came to killing shadows, but they didn’t help when it came to saving Goro.

Ren shook the guilty thoughts out of his head. He glanced at the stops left until it was his stop. A few more to go.

It felt weird for Akira to not get off at Shibuya. He lived there for a year and now he is forced to enter a new territory.

It took him so much time to make friends and prove himself among so many people. He had to start over again, and this time, everything is different. 

_ Everything is different. _

Ren took out a pen and started noting down the things that were different from the first time. One of those things was that he is living with Aragaki Minako and her family. He blushed and was slightly excited for that part. He might also be living at a restaurant instead of a café. He couldn’t forget that Akechi has a family.

Akechi has a family now. That meant he came home to find her mom hanged or that he was bounced around the foster care system. He finally had someone that cared for him. At least Ren hoped so. Ren felt warm at the thought that Akechi might have a family. Maybe things won’t go as south as they had been last time.

“Thank you for using this line today. We will soon arrive at Shibuya, Shibuya. This is the last stop. Please transfer at this station if you would like to use the subway lines,” announced the automated voice.

Ren got up with his bags and made his way to transfer to one of the private lines to arrive at his destination. Sadly there were no seats available for him to gather his thoughts, so he had to stand against the door.

He then realized, Arsene had not said one word.

“Arsene?”

__

_ “Yes child? I was only looking around and assessing some of the information for you.” _

“Thank you. At least I’m not alone,” he softly muttered to himself.

_ “It’s alright. This is the second run of your game. No one prepared you for it.” _

“Second run?”

_ “A time to fix the mistakes that you created last time. A chance for a redo.” _

_ “I see…” _

Ren tried to ignore the things that occured last time , but the pain that  _ no one  _ else remembers made it harder to breathe. He was the only one in this timeline that knows about this so far. A sea of worry starts to build up in his heart. What if he fails? What if something goes wrong and he can’t do a thing? He was afraid of making the same mistakes as last time.

Ren got off the train once it came to his stop. He was at an unfamiliar station. Of course, he never went on this line. So the area that he’s getting off at is unfamiliar.

He walked out of the station to be met with several stores and cafes. It seemed to be a center for shopping. It had an alive atmosphere with people running around with shopping bags, children staring at window displays and people sitting outside in little patio tables outside of the trendy cafes having a cup of coffee. Occasionally, a few people in business suits would pass by in groups. Ren felt out of place, and wanted to hide in his bag as it felt like people were staring at him. These people seemed like locals.

It didn’t take Ren too long until he found a three story building with the characters “Mystic Light” on top. It had a clear display of plastic versions of several different dishes with also the selection of boba milk teas you could choose from. There were light lanterns and imitated versions of a sakura tree. It was not a large restaurant but it looked busy.

Ren took a deep breath before walking into the restaurant.

_ I can do this. Defininently. I faced the reaper several times and a fake god. Surely this can’t be any more difficult. _

But his heart doesn’t seem to calm down.

_ Aresene had noticed this and whispered some advice to Ren. “Child, you will get hurt if you don’t calm down like this.” _

_ “I know. I know. I’ll try not to.” _

Ren tried to muster up some courage and walked through the double doors leading to the restaurant. It was a very beautiful restaurant with sakura trees here and there. Tables scattered aesthetically here and there, and a beautifully adorned bar at the side. There were sakura flower tiles on the flower, creating a sort of pathway from the main door to certain areas of the resturaunt. There was a digital display above the bar that did not class with the overall display of the restaurrant.

He noticed that there seemed to be commotion near the bar. A group of girls were crowding around a man who adorned a scowl. His ashy brown hair was kept in a pony tail as he was being bombarded by the girls’ questions.

_ “When will Goro Akechi come? _

_ “I heard that this was Goro Akechi’s favourite restaurant to go to.” _

_ “What’s his favourite dish?” _

The man looked like he was going to murder the girls but after a while, they all left. 

The man then looked at Ren who was awkwardly standing near the bar.

_ “I- I- uh…” Ren was at a loss for words. _

_ “You must be Kurusu,” he grunted as he took off his apron. _

Ren nodded. Kurusu. The name that will haunt him for eternity. The name he once thought he finally ran away from.

He watched as the man came from behind the counter until they were face to face. The man seemed to overtower Ren with his height.

_ “Now listen here boy.” _ Ren flinched at this.  _ “This facade you’re pulling will not fool us. It is just utter crap. I want no funny business while you’re living here,” _ the man grunted and Ren felt like he wanted to shrink into his hoodie.

Ren stayed quiet and he stayed that way when a pretty lady with curled brown hair and red eyes walked over and hooked her arm around the man’s.

_ “Shinji-kun! Stop scaring the poor boy- oh. You must be Kurusu-kun! I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up. We just had a delivery and I needed to go through them to see if everything was there,” said the lady after she kissed the man on the cheek. She then smiled brightly at Ren. _

_ “Uh… it’s alright,” Ren meekly whispered. _

“I’m Minako Aragaki and this is my husband Shinjiro Aragaki,” she introduced while giving a fond expression at the man. It reminded of those times whenever he and Akechi would hang out. “I’m sure you heard about our son Goro. You will be living here for awhile. Here let me take your bag.”

_ “No, it’s alright. I can carry it myself.” Ren politely declined. _

_ “Are you sure?” Minako asked, eyeing him  _ carefully _.  _

Ren nodded.

_ “This is your first day here so I won’t nag you too much, but trust me, you will never be able to get things past me,” she claimed. _

Minako Aragaki is an obstacle. That means that whatever Ren wants to do, whether it be fighting personas or running after hot guys, he won’t be able to get it passed her.

Minako started to move and Ren followed behind until they came to a pair of doors in the back.

_ “There’s another entrance to the house but this is the one we use since we work here.” _

Ren nodded and followed Minako up the stairs to the large living quarters.

_ “So upstairs are the bedrooms but on this floor, we have the living room, kitchen, dining room, and a few other rooms. They could be gaming rooms or just random offices. We keep on changing them anyways.” _

The place looked like home and Ren felt like it wasn’t his right to intrude in such a peaceful area. He felt the chaos he was, heavily contrasted with the room. He felt like he was somewhere he didn’t belong.

_ “Come follow me upstairs. I’ll show you where you’re staying.” _

Minako led him to the row of rooms upstairs and started pointing each one out.

_ “There are five rooms here. The one to your left belongs to me and Shinjiro. The one next to it is a bathroom and then the guest room. The one at the end of the hallway is Goro’s but don’t enter it. He gets crazy whenever I do. That child. He came from my womb and he’s at the age of rebelling. The one next to that is the bathroom and then it’s your room. Then the room next to your room is actually another guest room but to be honest, my cousin might as well live there. _

Ren nodded as he stared at all the doors. Akechi’s door was a brown colour, something different from the others and it had a sign plastered on the door, “KEEP OUT CRIME SCENE HERE”. That did not faze Ren at all. Akechi is still a detective. 

Ren’s door was white with light blue butterflies painted on it. He was confused. 

_ Butterflies… _

_ “Why don’t you get settled in and then come down for dinner. You look hungry and I’m pretty sure you only had a few snacks.” _

Ren sheepishly smiled and Minako just shook her head as she laughed.

“Freshen up and take a rest,” she claimed as she left the room _. _

Ren stared at her disappearing figure and the closed door when she was out of sight. The pain started to catch up. He sank to the ground and clutched his head. Only the door supported his back. He closed his eyes. Memories started to flood into his head.

_ “I’m going to sue you, you son of a bitch! _

_ “I’ll sue you, kid! _

_ “I can just say that you did it on your own, and that’d be the end of it! _

_ “Arrest him!” _

_ Ren started to shiver as goosebumps started to trail up his arm. He can’t do this again. He can’t. _

Within a point in time, Ren managed to get himself up.r After changing into a black fluffy sweater and pants, he found himself tired and sank into his bed and was lifted into a spell of sleep, but he was soon woken up by a knock at his door.

He rubbed his eyes as he got up and opened the door.

In front of him was Goro Aragaki in all of his glory. He seemed to have come back from work or classes since he was still wearing his white shirt and khaki coloured pants but this time opting out of his vest.

_ “Am- Kurusu, I am Goro Aragaki. I’m pretty sure you know that but my mom is calling you down for dinner. She said that if you dont attend, she will haul you down the stairs and shove the food down your throat. Resisting is futile. She’s done it before,” _ and with that playful warning remark, Akechi left.

It’s a mouthful to say Aragaki especially when there’s three of them. Ren decided he was better calling him Akechi. As that is the name he goes by in public.

Ren washed his face before going down to see the family of three sitting down eating their meal.

_ “There you are Kurusu-kun! I thought I would have to haul you downstairs!” _ Minako greeted with a cheerful smile.

_ “It’s alright. I needed to wake up anyways,” _ Ren claimed as he gave her a soft smile. However, Minako’s smile seemed to falter into a look of worry. 

She got up and handed Akira a plate. 

_ “Here you go. I don’t know what you’d like so I gave you a bit of everything. Hopefully that’s alright?” _ she asked.

_ “It’s alright. I’m fine with anything,” he said as he sat down with the plate, “the only food I can eat is curry anyways,” _ Ren claimed, not thinking how much it would affect the three.

_ “Does your mom make curry all the time?” _ Minako asked.

_ “Mom? Oh. I don’t remember. I usually make the curry myself and eat it,” _ Ren nonchalantly muttered as he started to eat.

_ “Oh, Goro, where were you today? I expected you to get home earlier today. What was so important that you had to come home so late?”  _ Minako claimed, starting to interrogate Akechi.

_ “I uh… might have found a new featherman special edition on sale?” _ Akechi claimed sheepishly while staring at his plate.

_ “You’re not buying it,” _ Aragaki-san claimed.

_ “But dad! It’s a special edition!” _ Akechi exclaimed.

This was a side that Ren never saw before. He might have seen it before but in front of grownups, this was something new.

_ “Honey, let him earn it,”Minako claimed, giving a smirk.  _

Akechi’s eyes were filled with horror as his parents started to conspire on ways to torture him.

_ “Someone save me,” he groaned, banging his head against the table. _

Ren chuckled at the banter. Everyone smiled at this. 

  
_ “Both of you are going to bed now. We have stuff to do tomorrow. Now go. Shoo.” _ Minako said pushing Akechi out of the dining area. He went up to his room grinning. It felt like a home.


	2. Coming Back

Ren trudged himself upstairs and sat in the corner of the bed. His small nap left him tired so it would make sense for him to fall asleep within a few minutes.

He glanced at his phone and noticed the MetaNav there. It wasn’t there a few hours ago, but then again, it made sense. The MetaNav appeared before he slept on his first day.

Knowing that he would be forced to enter the velvet room, Ren closed his eyes.

He finds himself in his jail cell but this time it was locked. He was trapped within his own chains. There was a deep voiced Igor behind a desk and two velvet room assistants. There was also a shadow in the corner but Ren did not pay attention to it. He realized that he was not safe. He was not safe in the velvet room.

_ “Oh, he’s awake,” _ said Justine in her calm voice.

_ “Get up inmate!” _ Caroline said in a relatively loud voice, hitting the riding crop against the bars,  _ “Our master wants to speak to you!” _

_ “We meet again, trickster. I see you’ve awakened to a very special power. Now you can start on correcting your life,” _ said the imposter.

Ren said nothing as he glared at the being.

_ “Greet him inmate! You are below him! Remember that!” _ Caroline exclaimed.

Ren didn’t know what to say. What can he say? This is not Igor. This is Yaldoboath. This is a fake god, and his Lavenza is now into two. There was only one thing he could ask for.

_ “I want a different  _ attendant _ ,” _ he spoke.

Everyone was caught off guard but Caroline, who looked like someone had smacked her.

_ “What do you mean another  _ attendant? _ WE are the only ones here. There is no one else besides us in this area. You can’t casually reject us,”  _ Caroline said in all her fury. 

_ “If you cannot abide by my rules, I will not abide by yours,” _ Ren claimed.

Yaldoboath eyed Ren before letting out a low menacing chuckle.

“You are an interesting wild card. I can’t wait to see what will happen in the future. It is as if you seem to know the extent of your powers,” He claimed.

_ “It is not that I know the true extent. It is something I do not want to discuss with you,” _ Ren spit back and Yaldoboath shook his head and sighed.

_ “When you feel calm, I will allow you back. However, it seems like there is nothing we could do with you today and your rehabilitation,” _ and with those words said, Ren was forced out of the velvet room.

Waking up in the middle of the night, Ren decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water and try to erase the truth out of his mind .

When he went, he noticed that he was not the only one there. 

Akechi was there.

The two did not say a word to the other, but instead, respected the silence. Ren felt comfortable with this as he did not feel like talking to the latter.

Ren stared off into the distance as he thought about the velvet room.

Something is entirely wrong. Igor is an entity that is universal in both space and time. In some way, he is the all knowing. But this time, he is not here. It felt as though everything Ren believed to be true was shattered in an instance. His world was flipped. 

Instead it was Yaldoboath. Lavenza was not here. Instead there was Caroline and Justine. And that shadow… who could that be? However, it was not necessary to dwell on this for now, Ren just needed to know what was going on. 

Ren and Arsene were probably the only one in this world who has traveled back in time. 

Ren was lost in thought, so he did not hear Akechi call him.

_ “-Rusu. Kurusu-kun. Akira Kurusu,” _ called Akechi.

Ren snapped out of his stupor and glanced at the him.

_ “Why are you here?  _ Shouldn’t you be resting? _ ”  _ Akechi asked.

Ren shrugged.

_ “I slept a lot on the train, and I had a nap. A few minutes awake is alright for me.” _

_ “Do you mind if I ask what happened?” _ Akechi asked cautiously.

_ “It’s just nightmares. Nothing that serious _ .” Ren claimed, trying to brush off the subject.

_ “Nightmares are always serious.” _ Akechi tried arguing.

_ “Please stop interrogating me like I am a criminal- wait, nevermind. I forget that I am,”  _ Ren chuckled at the end.

Akechi seemed to frown upon that.

_ “I’m only asking so I know what I’m dealing with. I can’t have you hurting my family when I’m not looking,” _ Akechi said coldly as he got off and placed his mug in the sink.

Ren just looked down and stared off in a direction opposite to Akechi.

This world is trying to bring him down.

\-  \-  \-  -

_ “Akira! Breakfast is ready!” _ Was the first thing that Ren heard the moment he woke up. Minako’s voice is really loud and cheerful. 

It was early morning, which made Ren want to sleep in more but the fear of Minako-san’s wrath scared him, so he got up.Ren got up and got himself a bit presentable so that Aragaki-san wouldn’t stare at Ren like he wanted to rip him into pieces.

Ren climbed down the stairs slowly to see the family bickering as they ate food.

_ “No Goro, I will pick you up today.” _

_ “But mom! I have a case to finish!” _

_ “You can finish it when your aunt Naoto comes over.” _

_ “Mom! It’s due today!” _

_ “Goro! You never come home properly!” _

Ren quietly went over to the dinner table and took some food onto his plate. The mother and son duo kept on bickering as Ren and Aragaki were quietly eating. After a while, they stopped and started discussing plans.

_ “I will be picking you up today and that is final.” _

_ “Yes mom,” _ Akechi grumbled in defeat.

_ “Akira- I can call you Akira right? So we’re going to go to your school to get your uniform and get you registered for class. Since there has been  _ a lot _ of accidents with the train, we’ll be dropping you off using the car,” _ Minako explained.

At the phrase  _ “accidents” _ , Ren glanced at Akechi. Akechi seemed to have casted his eyes down in guilt. Ren was pretty sure it was guilt, but who knows?Akechi is a really good actor.

_ “Okay so now- Oh My Gosh! We’re gonna be late! Goro, hurry up and get ready for whatever you’re going to do. Akira, freshen up and we have to go,” _ Minako ordered while dumping the plates into the sink and rushing to change.

Ren looked at the growing pile of dishes in the sink and made a move to clean but a grunt stopped him.

_ “There’s no use. I’ll clean it after you guys left for the day. If you clean it now, there’ll still be a mess,” _ Aragaki-san claimed as he walked out of the dining room.

Ren nodded and went to change into something suitable to wear outside. Which consisted of a black hoodie and jeans.

_ “There you are.” _ Minako said once Ren was outside. In her hands were car keys and a box in the other.

_ “Goro has already left without his lunchbox. We’ll drop it off after we’re done and then I’ll have to drag you to the mall,” _ Minako explained.

Ren nodded and sat in the back of the car.

As they were driving, Minako turned on the radio.

A reporter speaks a mile a minute. “There has been a recent accident with the trains today. Train leading to Shinjiku has derailed and slammed into one of the platforms. Apparently, it has done damage to the other platforms as well. Investigators are still trying to find the cause.”

Another reporter pipes in  _ “Thank you. Apparently, the conductor had a mental breakdown while driving it.” _

_ “Yes, that is true. The cause, we do not know for now.” _

_ “It is tragic . Several people have been hurt recently and we can’t do anything about it.” _

_ “ I say that we get rid of the train conductors that slack on the job. Then there would be fewer accidents and less train delays.” _

Minako turned off the radio and groaned.

_ “These people and mental breakdowns. Wait till they know the real reason for it.” _ she mumbled loud enough for Ren to hear.

Minako-san knows something else. Could it be that she knows what Akechi is doing for Shido? Is she with him on this? No, Minako-san doesn’t seem like the scheming type unless it is for something important.

Minako’s phone then rang and she answered it using the car speaker. She felt comfortable enough for Ren to listen to her conversation, it’s either that or she did not care.

_ “Onee- san?” _ Asked a feminine voice.

_ “Oh hey Naoto, what’s up?” _ Minako asked as she quietly hummed to herself.

_“It’s about my visit this week. I might have to come later. Your son seems to be taking all the good cases and now I am forced to deal_ with the mental _breakdowns case.”_

_ “Yeah I heard. The press is going crazy about it. Do you think it is related to the Kirijo project?” _ Minako asked.

_ Kirijo project? A project led by the Kirijo company? How would Minako-san know about it? _

_ “Well… it does seem related to the events that happened during your time but… onee-chan? Is this on speaker?” _ Naoto asked.

“Yup, I have Akira here in the back seat. It’s alright tho, I’m pretty sure he'll learn sooner or later on what is going on.”

“Uh… okay then. Anyways, the mental shutdowns are an inside job and we need a team to go and discover what changed with the world. Perhaps this might be a newer method since it keeps on changing each time. First was real life with everyone involved, the second was the dark hour, then the tv, and now… we never had the time to investigate. Especially since the Goro incident.”

“I’ll discuss this with Shinji-kun and see what we can do. Bye Naoto! Can’t wait to see you soon!” Without hearing areply, Minako ended the call. She then looked at the mirror to see Ren.

Ren had headphones on and was listening to music as he had his head against the window.

Minako smiled to herself. Akira looked alot similar to him.

Ren’s thoughts were all over the place. The two females were all over the place while discussing the same thing but instead, Ren’s mind went somewhere else.

A darker place than before. 

He was reminded of his parents. Or his foster parents. The people who never really cared for him.

They just wanted to get rid of you.

Ren sighed as he looked out the window. Life will never go easy for him. He feels like he will mess up sooner or later.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that the two arrived at the large school building. Minako parked the car and they walked up the stairs leading to the school.

Minako looked a bit clueless since Akechi does not go to this school and she’s never been here.

“Excuse me!” Minako called out the moment she saw a man walking by. He didn’t seem to be walking by. It looked as if he purposely was following them and then made it look like a coincidence.

The man gave a big smile to Minako and Ren felt that the man looked alot familiar.

Who had curly hair and a dick personality?

Kamoshida.

The pink thong wearing tyrant had been following the two for a few minutes and his smile started to give Ren bad vibes.

“Hello, are you here to register? I would be glad to show you the way to the registration area.” He suggested and Ren couldn’t help but recoil in disgust. 

Minako had her wedding ring on and didn’t seem to be attentive to Kamoshida’s rambling.

“I just need directions to the Principal's Office due to some important business. May you tell me the way to get there?” She asked not even glancing at him as she looked for a way out.

In the end, Kamoshida failed and just gave her directions. Minako then grabbed Ren and started going their way. However, Kamoshida had other plans and started following them.

He tried making some small talk to Minako who just shrugged him off.

“You don't look old enough to have a teenage son.” Kamoshida claimed and Ren felt like he wanted to shrink into his hoodie even more.

“I’ll take that as a compliment but my actual son is actually a year older than Akira here and goes to Kosei Academy. Kurusu-kun is my charge for the year.” She explained, her smile looked like it could kill. Ren felt like he wanted to run away at this point.

However, Kamoshida still didn’t understand so Minako grabbed Akira’s hand and sped to the principal’s office.

“I’m sorry Akira-kun. I just get annoyed when people don’t understand I’m not interested. I am married for goodness sake and I look old too. I know I am pretty but I am pretty by this age, all pretty women are taken by equally handsome men,” Minako ranted shaking her head.

Ren just nodded not understanding a word that was being said. He just couldn’t stand being near Kamoshida after everything that happened.

In the principal’s office was the greedy principal and Kawakami. The only good thing here so far was Kawakami but Ren knew he couldn’t have his hopes high up.

Kawakami doesn’t even trust him yet but she is the one who accepts Ren to say the least.

Minako-san had to sign a few papers before the uniform was handed to Ren and Kawakami bid him good luck.

Everything was going great until they found Kamoshida in front of the door when they tried to leave.

“I’ll show you the way out,” Kamoshida claimed as he tried taking Minako’s arm.

“If you try one bit to to touch me, I will have you arrested for sexual assault. Do not think about messing with me,” Minako claimed as she walked away.

Assault. Arrested for assault.

These words seemed to replay in Ren’s mind like a cassette player. 

Tomorrow seems like it is gonna be a great day.

Ren follows Minako into the car and glances outside. Kamoshida was going to be a pain starting in the new year and onwards. He will continue to be a pain until his treasure is stolen. 

  
At this point, Ren wants to go now and steal the treasure, but he can’t do that to say the least. He is too weak all by himself. He needs his teammates. 

Minako drove the car to Akechi’s school and dropped off the food before bringing Ren to the mall.

“Why are we here?” Ren asked. He has never been to this mall before.

“You are in dire need of a new look. Have you seen the eye bags underneath? They look absolutely dreadful and you are young. Also, you need a good outfit for everyday life. I will not tolerate you wearing the school uniform when you don’t need to. Your selection in clothes looks bad too.”

Ren pouted and looked away.

“See, now you look like a cat… unless you want to be one! Let’s go there,” and this was the start of Minako’s shopping spree. 

Minako took Ren to several places and took out a haul of clothes that Ren sneaking placed black. There were only a few clothes that Ren liked but he insisted on buying with his own money.

Minako went all mom mode and Akechi came back to the car with a madly blushing Ren looking the other way.

“Hey mom!” Akechi greeted but did not spare a glance at Ren. He still doesn’t trust him.

“Goro, greet Akira. That’s bad manners, you know that,” Minako scolded and Akechi mumbled out a greeting to Ren. Ren didn’t mind since Akechi seemed so adampt on criminalizing him.

“How was the case so far and school?” Minako asked while driving.

“School was alright. Girls just keep on running everywhere I go. They can’t seem to give me a break. I’m here for school! Not signing autographs!” Akechi complained and at some point Ren decided to doze off. 

Anything was better than being here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have really slow updates. oof. Anywaysysys... this fanfic is not gonna follow anywhere close to Persona 5 Royal. I feel like it should but then that's just ruining my favourite ship. Damn you Atlus for making another girl to ship Akira with. 
> 
> This fanfic might be similar to a few others that have been forgotten or discontinued so you might be seeing someoverlap. I feel like this is a crossover of all my favourite P5 fanfics. idk. It's somewhere around that. I need to pick up a pace and start writing more. I am so tired and school was me to jump off a cliff.


	3. Avoiding the Metaverse

Ren woke up early today. In fact he woke up a bit too early since it was 5 am and class started around 8ish.

With nothing to do, he got ready for school and planned to take a walk in the park. Inokashira Park was on the way to school and Ren really didn’t feel that hungry. He could just grab a breakfast sandwich from a nearby deli and then go to school.

Grabbing a piece of paper, Ren wrote a note to the family that he left for school early and that he was pretty sure he knew the route to school.

He obviously did. The route to school was ingrained in his mind that he could go there blindfolded while sleepwalking. 

He also didn’t make the mistake of taking his umbrella this time too. Last time was going to be the only time that happened and he wanted to keep it that way. It was also a way to protect Ann from Kamoshida’s wrath.

It wasn’t raining as of this moment so Ren had the umbrella tucked in his bag as he left the residence. Then he realized something, he could prevent going into Kamoshida’s palace at all.

Ren decided that this was for the best and decided to take another umbrella. He somehow brought two umbrellas, then again, it must be due to paranoia.

Ren walked out and swiped his card to get on the train to go to the park.

It wasn’t even sunrise yet so there were not a lot of people visiting at this time.

The cool air was refreshing as the breeze hit Ren’s face. A few of his hair was flying against the wind and that was all Ren could focus on.

The beautiful sunrise that was slowly happening, the light breeze on his face, and AKechi standing there with his arms crossed.

Akechi!

Ren turned around to see a very cross Akechi with a bike, staring at Ren. Akechi was biking with this yellow and black sports attire. His hair was also gathered up into a ponytail.

“It’s not even been a week and you already started sneaking out. What would happen to you if I told my mom, Kurusu-kun,” Akechi taunted as he had his phone out,waving it.

“I… left a note?” Ren claimed, not sure if that would help any way. It seemed to be enough since Akechi deflated a bit.

“This is your first week here. Don’t do things that I won’t hesitate to arrest you for. The only reason we allowed you in the house was because my mom owed the lawyer a favour that he did for her before. You were what he used within that favour. My dad and I disagreed to it completely but my mom kept on claiming that you’re “a pristine clean boy” according to her and “Goro, get some man-” wait! I didn’t say that! Damn it Goro, you just ruined the mood...where did he go?” 

In the midst of Akechi’s talking, Ren decided to venture out to Leblanc. Maybe a cup of coffee would remind him of home. His home at Leblanc. The only place that accepted him for who he is and no one else.

Ren then realized that Leblanc didn't open this early in the morning. It opened a bit later. Sighing, Ren leaned against the railing, looking at the pretty sunset.

He felt that time itself would stop for a beautiful scene like this but it didn't. When he checked the time, he realized that there wasn’t much time before class started.

Ren took the train to Shujin and by the time he arrived, it was raining.

It was a good thing he had an umbrella read. Two just in case.

He took out his umbrella and held it on his head. As he was walking, he noticed a pair of blonde pigtails.

Ann!

He walked over to her and held his umbrella on her.

"Huh?" She asked when she noticed that there was no rain to make her even more drenched. Ann turned around to see Ren holding his umbrella over her.

"Wai-what? You don't have to do this? It's alright I can manage," she declined.

"It's alright. I packed another umbrella as paranoia so just use this one," he offered.

Ann blushed at Ren's act of kindness.

"Oh um...thank you. I've never seen you before and," Ann peered at Ren's collar, "you're a second year?"

Ren nodded and Ann's eyes then widened.

"Aren't you the transfer student? The one with a criminal record. You don't look like you could harm anyone," Ann asked confused.

"Oh I could harm anyone. I'm totally bad to the bone," Ren joked and Ann just shook her head.

A white car then pulled up. The driver's window rolled down and there was the ugly face of Kamoshida.

"Would you care for a ride?" He asked.

Ann lightly shuddered before declining politely.

"It's alright. I have an umbrella to keep me um...dry?" 

"You sure? It's not gonna be much work since we're going to the same place."

"It's alright."

Kamoshida eyed Ren waringly before going back to Ann.

"I told you I'm fine. Don't you think anyone will think wrong if I'm in your car? I'm alright. I'm just waiting for a friend," Ann claimed annoyed.

"You sure. You could bring your friend with you," Kamoshida claimed and Ann shook her head.

Kamoshida tsked and then pulled away.

The moment he left, Ann started fanning herself.

"God that was hard. I've never done that to him. Outright rejecting him," Ann claimed smiling at Ren.

"There's a first for everything," Ren grinned and the two started walk until a familiar fake blonde bumped into Ann after not being able to stop himself from running.

"Ryuji!" Ann screeched when Ryuji's very drenched self got Ann even more wet.

"Sorry sorry. That damn Kamoshida. You're so lucky that you didn't go into that car. That king thinking that the school is his own pal-"

"Watch what you say. Who knows? He could've parked his car and is currently stalking us," Ren claimed. 

Good. He stopped an accidental activation of the MetaNav. Which meant that his friends were more than likely protected until something forced them into it.

Smiling to himself, Ren walked forward.

"Who are you?" Ryuji rudely asked, glaring at Ren just in case he would do something bad to Ann.

"The new transfer student," he claimed and snickered lightly with Ann as they watched Ryuji's eyes become the size of watermelons.

"Wh-what! Ann, haven't you heard of the rumors? But then again… we're all in the same boat. Eh, I'm Ryuji."

Ann just face palmed in the background.

Ren nodded and went to the direction of the school with Ann.

Ryuji stared at them with his mouth open due to the recent rejection.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ryuji yelled as he ran after the two.

From a far distance, an entity kept his eyes on Ren until the younger disappeared.

"Is this the fate that you're choosing now?" It muttered before disappearing.

Ren walked to the faculty office where Kawakami was standing there tapping her foot.

"Oh god, you're finally here. I thought you were gonna ditch-oh what am I saying. This is your first today here, you wouldn't want to ruin your chance," she mumbled to herself, part of it was for Ren to hear but he ended up hearing the unwanted bits too.

Ren didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. He still couldn't accept that he was the cause of the world's downfall. 

He nodded and followed after Kawakami who went to the classroom. The bustling classroom quickly because orderly and quiet once Kawakami and Ren walked in.

"So here's the new student. Akira Kurusu. Please treat him well and  **do not** . I mean it.  **Do not** judge him by some silly rumors," she claimed as Ren wrote Akira's name on the board.

"Alrighty then. There's an empty seat besides Ann. Ann raise your hand," Kawakami pointed out.

Ren walked towards Ann and sat behind her, glancing at the window.

Kawakami started to discuss what the year was gonna have as students.

This was something Ren missed when he came during the fourth period the first time.

He attentively listened to what she had to say before the bell rang signaling for the second period to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think there was gonna be people who was actively waiting for me to update. I feel so loved.
> 
> Since summer school hasn't started yet (it's involuntarily) I will be trying to write as much as I can. I think I will place a deadline so I can do a mass update.


	4. Shiho is unedible sadly.

Going through the first day of the semester went different from last time. At least Ren was present from all his classes. He also didn’t face a thong wearing gym teacher and his over school budget castle. And Ren was confident he did NOT get trapped in a jail cell, talk with a talking cat, AND rip out his face to summon a bluish flame creature.

Ren picked up his belongings as he took small glances Ann’s way. The blonde kept staring at her phone and frowning down upon it.

Kamoshida must have said something to her. 

Ren glanced at his phone out of habit to see his phone not being bombarded with messages. He didn’t swap numbers yet with the others. There was only one message waiting for him.

**Minako** : Don’t be late coming home!!

Ren glanced at the time and quickly calculated his free time. He had around a few hours to explore before he had to get back to the restaurant.

Ann got up and was about to turn to Ren when the classroom door opened and walked in a familiar short blacked haired ponytail wearing girl. 

Shiho Suzui.

If Ren remembered correctly, her suicide attempt would occur this or next week. It shook Ann to the core. Actually, Ren has never seen Ann smile brightly before. It was as if the sun came out to shine.

It made sense though. Shiho’s suicide was like a gloomy cloud over Ann that motivated her to make things better for Shiho.

Shiho has run up to Ann and the two girls were acting as if they were two shy toddlers that couldn’t wait to go on their playdate and were pretending, they weren’t waiting at all.

It was freakishly adorable, and Ren was confident that he was going to combust on the spot.

Shiho then noticed Ren was staring at her and Ann and suddenly got all quiet and shy.

“Oh um… Akira, this is Shiho Suzui, my best friend. Shiho, this Akira Kurusu, he’s the transfer student,” Ann awkwardly introduced the two.

Shiho loudly gulped that could be heard between the three of them and hid behind Ann.

“Are the rumors true?” Shiho softly asked.

“Shiho!” Ann screeched.

“Yup!” Ren claimed proudly with a fist to his chest, “I am terribly bad to the ore as they say.”

“Seriously?” Ann then face palmed at Ren’s audacity.

“No seriously, I’m terribly bad. Once I left the house without saying goodbye to anyone, and another time, I got a 91 instead of a perfect 100. Oh, there was also this time when I-”

“Pfft,” snickered Shiho.

Ren glanced at the giggling Shiho and melted on site.

“You’re not as bad as the rumors claim,” Shiho muttered softly.

Ann, alarmed, looked at Shiho.

“Shiho!” Ann screeched once again.

Shiho’s words replayed in her mind and her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Shiho claimed, bowing furiously.

“It’s alright. It’s nothing new to be honest, and it’s funny. They can get so creative when it comes to rumors but not when it comes to writing their papers. I got called a cat eating rapist. That’s disgusting. Why would I eat my own kind! They’re so fluffy and adorable. And I’m not an immoral person to do something like rape. I mean like, I’m still a virgin so I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Ren shrugged as Shiho kept on giggling.

“C’mon now, Shiho, you promised your mom that you’re going to get home early today. You claimed that you didn’t have practice today. And you,” Ann said pointing at Ren, “I... really don’t know what to say.”

“Are you free right now?” Ren asked but Ann shook her head.

“I have some business to take care of,” she frowned.

So Kamoshida did say something.

“It’s fine then, I was going to explore and wanted someone to be with me just in case I get lost. Imma check if Ryuji is free then. Or else… can’t wait to get lost,” Ren said cheerfully.

“Maybe next time,” Ann gave a soft smile as she started walking away with Shiho trailing behind her.

“Maybe,” Ren softly replied but the word was unheard but the two since they were not in the room.

Will there be a next time?

Ren sighed as then ventured off to find Ryuji. If he was right, Ryuji should be at the rooftop. Ren was also sure that a wild Makoto was trailing behind him.

After all those times as a phantom thief, she still didn’t learn how to walk with stealth- wait, it didn’t happen yet.

He hasn’t talked to Makoto yet not have they even met once.

This Makoto sucks at stalking.

Ren walked past the barriers to enter the school roof and he was right.

Surrounded by old desks and chairs, sat Ryuji. He looked like he was thinking hard about something while sipping from a juice box.

“Sakamoto-kun!” Ren waved as he walked closer to Ryuji.

“Woah, how did you know I was here?” Ryuji asked surprised. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets as he wiped the corner of his mouth, trying to look presentable in front of Ren.

“You look like you live on the school roof,” Ren said with a deadpan.

“Oh okay- wait! How did you get here!” Ryuji asked again.

Ren mentally face-palmed. He obviously came here climbing up the walls with a grappling hook.

“The door,” Ren said, not wanting Ryuji to be subjected to his teasing yet. YET.

“I forgot that existed,” Ryuji claimed, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

“Course you did,” Ren mumbled as he too out his phone, “I realized that I never got your chat info. Here.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened as he took the phone.

“You want to exchange ids with me of all people?”

At this moment, Ren felt like he needed to give Ryuji a warm bear hug. He really didn’t have a lot of friends nor does he have the support of a friend group.

“You really didn’t think I was going talking with you just for show? I had fun with our conversation,” Ren gave Ryuji a warm smile.

Ryuji’s face turned pink and he looked away briefly.

“I um…” Ryuji got flustered with everything that Ren said whiling placing in his chat info.

“And… done. I sent a text to my phone, so I’ll add yours,” Ryuji handed back Ren’s phone while looking away. Ryuji looks too cute right now.

However, Ren seems to be over analyzing things. Ryuji seems a bit too friendly. Could it be that the discussion in the morning probably changed some things?”

Ryuji’s phone then made a buzz so Ryuji checked and then he bolted up.

“For real! I don’t wanna be the one to do it,” he whined. He then looked at Ren and bowed. “Sorry Akira, a friend of mine has some urgent business so I have to help him out.”

With a wave and familiar smile, the fake blonde was gone.

Ren kept on waving back and until the fake was out of sight, Ren’s face did a 180.

_Will there be a day where I disappear?_

_. . . Wait. I already have._

With a gloomy expression, Ren went on his trip to Leblanc. Maybe some coffee would be able to cheer him up. On his way there, he noticed Haru tending the flowers in front of the school.

He left a mental reminder to join the gardening club.

It was only the first day of school, but there is so much for Ren to do. He wanted everyone to be happy this time. No one experiencing any hardships whatsoever.

He needed to step up his game.

One wrong move and his bloodstained hands would be even bloodier.

_Don’t touch her!_

Ren frowned ever harder if that was even possible. He will never be able to see her again. He can only grasp onto the memories of her.

As Ren transferred stations, he noticed a familiar mop of brown hair.

Akechi.

He must have seen Ren too because he is walking towards Ren’s direction.

“What a surprise. Fancy seeing you here at this hour,” Akechi smiled brightly. It wasn’t a true smile.

Ren mentally frowned.

Akechi leaves classes later than Ren but Ren has a longer travel route. In fact, because of the difference, Ren should be a few minutes earlier to transfer trains.

Akechi was insinuating that Ren was up to no good because he arrived on the train that was five minutes after the bell rang.

“Neither did I. I didn’t know that we would even see each other at the station. Do you not need to go to the station today?” Ren asked, hinting that two could play in this game.

“I just have a report to mail. Why? Curious?” Akechi smirked.

Ren diverted his eyes the moment Akechi smirked. It was one of the few things that got him weak on his knees. His smirk is gorgeous but now is not the time Ren. He has a mission to complete.

“I am pretty sure Aragaki-san would be excited to her precious Goro home early,” Ren shrugged as the train came.

“Please do not mention my mom Amamiya-san. In fact, I would like it if you didn’t mention them at all in my presence. It’s revolting when I hear it from you,” Akechi claimed.

Ren sighed as the doors closed and he was faced with his reflection.

“That would be impossible when I am living with you for an entire school year. There’s no way around it,” Ren stated as he glanced down at his phone.

“It won’t be long until you start getting busy.”

“It won’t be long until I get adopted.”

“What!” Akechi shrieked which got the attention of others on the train.

“Dude is that Goro Akechi?”

“He actually takes the train?”

“Is he in a fight with that kid?”

Akechi gave a quick glare at Ren before turning to the people now crowding around him.

“Nothing to see here. I was just having a conversation with a friend here,” Akechi said smiling.

“His friend looks like that?”

“Poor Akechi.”

“I’ll be your friend Akechi.”

“I’ll be a better friend Akechi!”

“I’ll be the bestest friend you will ever have Akechi!”

Luckily, the train stopped at Yongen-Jaya and Ren quickly yanked Akechi with him.

“Huh? This isn’t our stop?” Akechi looked confused but relieved that he was saved from the incoming hoard of fangirls.

“I know it isn’t. I’m hungry,” and with that Ren walked towards Leblanc.

The two stood in front of Leblanc when they finally found it. One with curiosity, while the other with mixed feelings.

Leblanc was and always will be Ren’s home. There is no denying it.

“A coffee shop?” Akechi asked as the two walked in.

Leblanc looked the same as always. A bar table on one side, and booths at the other. Soijiro was also there wiping some cups.

“I was googling an area for food right now and this was the closest,” Ren shrugged as he sat at the bar.

“Kids? How would kids like you two find this café in this area?” Soijiro asked once he noticed the two teenagers.

“Google,” Ren said showing the search result that indeed claimed that Leblanc was the nearest.

Soijiro nodded and Akechi seemed to admire the area as he took a seat.

“Can I get an Affogato?” Ren asked.

“In this weather?” Soijiro asked and shook his head but he still went to do as asked.

“I’m craving ice cream please,” Ren claimed, placing the money on the counter.

“An Affogato?” Akechi asked.

“Ice cream with expresso,” Ren claimed as he was on his phone.

He took out a notepad and pen and started to note down his plan to save Shiho.

He needed to expose Kamoshida first. If Shiho were to jump, it would more than likely be in one or two weeks. Since Ren doesn’t remember when, he plans to expose Kamoshida by the end of this week.

Shiho jumped on a Friday. Ann would usually be shaken up on Fridays even if it weren’t that noticeable.

Ren always noticed.

“Exposing Kamoshida?” Akechi read out loud as he stared at Ren’s notes.

Ren just nodded as he started listing off everything he needed.

There were many ways to expose Kamoshida. There were the victims, but it would need more info to expose him. The victims would not come forth that easily.

“Why are you trying to expose someone on your first week of school?” Akechi asked after he asked for an americano. Ren cringed at the thought of something so bitter. Ren doesn’t mind but the Americano that Soijiro makes are very bitter.

“They’re hurting a lot of people, but no one is doing anything,” Ren claimed as he kept on jotting away.

“If adults have power, there is nothing we can do,” Akechi claimed.

“Why should we do something when the evidence is right there? Why are you acting civil towards me when you were clearly trying to argue a few minutes back?” Ren asked as looked at Akechi dead in the eye.

“I am also in charge of making sure you don’t do anything stupid. This sounds stupid already. What am I thinking?” Akechi claimed pinching his nose.

Ren nodded as he wrote down tape recorder.

“Why not add mics and a central recording station? That way, all the sound could be heard from different places but stored at the same time,” Akechi claimed once he received his coffee.

“There should be something else to add here. Sound can be easily fabricated. So can be pictures. A video?” Ren thought out loud.

“Videos can be fabricated but there can be evidence that claims that it hasn’t been tampered with. You can get in trouble if you get caught.”

A light bulb then just lit up.

“You!” Ren exclaimed pointing at Akechi.

“Me?” Akechi asked while sipping at his drink.

“If you were to come by and gather evidence on what’s going on, that would be enough for the teacher to get in police custody.”

“I have work to do,” Akechi rejected.

“You can just pick me up on your way home. This is an urgent matter,” Ren claimed.

“Wait… isn’t Kamoshida that Olympic player that became the volleyball coach in your school?” Akechi’s eyes gleamed.

“He’s considered the king of the school actually. I don’t want him rampaging around. Hopefully, hopefully… he doesn’t hear anything about me yet besides the rumors he spread.”

“He’s spreading rumors about you?”

“Yup. And I’m pretty sure he’s abusing and assaulting some of the students. I just saw him spike a student on my way out of the building.”

“This is serious indeed,” Akechi claimed, nodding his head as he thought of a plan.

“How recent do you need me?”

“This Wednesday or Thursday.”

“That quick?”

“I think something bad will happen soon. Hopefully, I’ll be there to prevent it.”

Akechi nodded and then his eyes widened.

“Suzui-san’s suicide,” he mumbled. It was inaudible, but Ren was able to hear it. Does that mean Akechi remembers.

That would make sense then. The mixed personality of being kind and mean at the same time.

“Will you help me?” Ren asked giving Akechi pleading eyes.

“Fine,” Akechi sighed as he finished his cup.

“Is there an electronic store nearby?”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going all over the place with this fanfic. Let me take time and keep it in one place.
> 
> Akira and Akechi will be smooching.
> 
> Got it. It's hard to write when I refer to Akira as Akira and not Ren. I realized I wrote the entire thing with Akira and then I had to go back with the entire thing as Ren. 
> 
> Big oof.


	5. Project Shiho

Project Save Shiho was on the go.

After the coffee break, Ren and Akechi ventured off to the nearest electronic store to get some of the items needed. Minako obviously knew since Akechi notified her before going shopping.

“Come home before dinner then,” she sighed into the phone and Akechi looked a bit sad when he closed the phone.

The still went shopping anyways. While at the electronic store, Ren reminded Akechi that there is a recycling center nearby so that if there was anything, they needed but wasn’t here, they could make it or fix a used one.

“So, we have 5 mics, headphones- put down the gloves! Okay, so mics, headphones, tape recorder, we just have a few things left- I said no more gloves! What are you going to do with all these gloves!” Akechi sighed in frustration, holding a pair of gloves while counting through the shopping basket.

“To hide evidence,” Ren claimed holding up a pair.

“Your fingerprints are already on it you idiot. You have to remove the fingerprints AFTER you put them on,” Akechi claimed pinching his nose.

“What am I going to do with this idiot?” He mumbled.

By now, Ren already realized he and Akechi will never come to an agreement. Especially when it comes to paying.

“Let me pay with my money,” Ren said handing over a few thousand yen.

“No, I’ll be paying. Save that until you have a job.”

“I came up with the idea.”

“I’m the one helping.”

The other shoppers and register just sighed at the two argue about paying. It was a sad but hilarious sight to see. Why? The two came home as if they were doing some funny business.

“Holy! Goro! Did you use protection! And with a guy you just met for a few days!” Minako screeched when she saw the pair.

Ren and Akechi both blushed and looked away from each other. If possible, Ren got even redder.

_“Do you know how much I want you?” He asked, his lips burning every spot they seemed to touch._

Ren didn’t want to think about this now, but he was thinking about it.

“I’m going to go to my room,” Ren claimed, rushing upstairs to his room, and locking the door.

“This isn’t fair,” he whined as he stuffed his face against the pillow.

* * *

Ren had excused himself during class to go to the bathroom, he then slowly walked towards Kamoshida’s office.

There were no teachers in sight, and in Ren’s pockets were the microphone.

Kamoshida wasn’t going to come back to his office until the bell rang. He was substituting a teacher for the first years. Ren sometimes wondered how Kamoshida even got the license to become the volleyball coach. As a coach for a school team, you are also listed as a gym or health teacher.

And to become a teacher, you had to go to school and learn the basics on teaching.

Ren shook his head. He was thinking too much. Right now, Kamoshida has his own office and it is currently unoccupied. Luckily, the cameras around here are off. Kamoshida obviously didn’t want any evidence to be shown if he were to ever get suspected.

Ren’s glasses hid his eyes and how lucky he was. This was going to be fun.

He only had five minutes, so Ren quickly unlocked the door with a lockpick and went inside. He just planted the microphones in places that people would overlook but would not interfere with the frequency.

There was a mic under the chair, in the corner of the wall, on the spine of a book that looked as if it hadn’t been touched for years, on a weird looking statue, and inside a desk.

Time was ticking fast and Ren also had mini cameras to place.

There was a mirror in the corner, but that would be hard to implant. Ren quickly looked everywhere; he even used his third eye.

He noticed that there was a socket a above the teacher’s desk and there was also a charger in there.

This would be fun,” he thought.

Ren was wearing gloves, so he took out the wall charger and changed the converter into the one with a hidden camera.

He and Akechi went all out with this one. They also bought a pen with a camera and they decided the moment Ren left the room, the cameras would turn on.

It must be Ren’s lucky day since there was a power bank aimlessly on the desk that Ren had switched out. One with barely any charge.

Once Ren was done, he carefully ran back to his classroom. Any witness can ruin the entire thing. Luckily, Kamoshida’s room was in an isolated area of the school.

Ren casually walked back into the classroom, his stomach doing summersaults every minute. The teacher did not suspect a thing. It only been a bit more than five minutes.

He couldn’t wait for the day to end.

* * *

“Hey Akira, do you wanna get some food with us?” Ann asked as she lifted her bag against her shoulder. Shiho was right next to her nodding.

This was a surprise. Ann would try to avoid him but ever since Monday, she’s been nice and helpful.

“Sure,” Ren smiled as he placed his books inside his bag.

“By the way, a few friends will be joining us. You already know Ryuji so you’re fine,” she smiled.

A few friends? Why does this sound suspicious.

“Alright then,” Ren claimed as they walked out the front gate together.

It seems like Ann was taking them to her favourite crepe place because it looked like she was taking that route.

“Ren, which one do you like better? Coffee or tea?” Shiho asked, trying to make some small talk.

Ren fake gasped.

“How could you ask me that? Woe is me. I’m afraid if I choose, then I will be personally attacked,” _and not just by anyone_ Ren thought.

Shiho giggled at his response.

“To be honest, I really don’t mind coffee, as long it isn’t too bitter, I’m alright.”

“I don’t mind both either. I was raised in a Japanese/Chinese household so I know the different methods of tea but I also live and used to work at a coffee shop so which ever one is given to me is the one I shall drink.”

“You live in a coffee shop?”

“Yup. The best part is that everything I own now smells like coffee. It’s addicting.”

“Lucky… Ann? Did you lose the place again?” Shiho asked.

“Did I lose a place? No. It’s a bit far up ahead,” Ann claimed putting her phone in her pocket.

The three kept on walking with Ren and Shiho having random discussions here and there.

“I was so surprised when I heard that the movie ended with everyone dead.”

“Tell me about it. The fact that the main character did nothing accept the offer tells that he can’t face reality,” Ren claimed as Ann opened the door for the two.

It was the same shop and there was Ryuji and Makoto already waiting for the two.

“What too you guys so long?” Ryuji complained as he took a sip of his drink.

“Oh, hush now. Do you know how hard it is to find a wandering Ren? We found his ten minutes after the bell,” Ann sighed as she sat down.

“You weren’t skipping class, were you?” Makoto asked Ren.

Ren shook his head.

“Oh sorry. I’m Makoto Niijima. I’m the student council president as well as your senpai,” she introduced.

“I am Akira Kurusu, the transfer student.”

“I see. The one with the criminal record.” Makoto seemed to be deep in thought.

Ren realized he wasn’t the only one there. There was also Sumire who came in around the same time as him.

“I didn’t know there was another one,” Ren claimed smiling.

“It would make sense since she’s a first year,” Makoto claimed.

“Hey Akira! Which one do you wanna get?” Ann called from the display case.

Ren bowed at Makoto before running to Ann.

* * *

It’s been two or three days since the plan was created but it’s D-day.

Ren’s recordings were put into good use since they were able to record explicit content. The cameras, although in odd angles, were not recovered which meant that they have a hefty amount of footage in them.

Just like before, Ann had rejected Kamoshida after a private discussion with Ren. Mishima told Shiho to meet Kamoshida in his office after school ours.

Ren waited against the school gate, waiting for Akechi to come.

It had been a while since the bell rang so every minute passing by made Ren scared.

Hopefully, Shiho doesn’t get hurt. He wants to make something right this time. He can’t sacrifice Ann’s happiness if the plan fails.

Akechi still hasn’t come yet and Ren felt like he was going to panic.

His ears were ringing as unwanted thoughts came back to him.

_Let me go!_

_Don’t touch me?_

_How much for the bitch?_

_A couple thousand._

_No. NO!_

Ren felt like he was going to pass out. Not here. Not now.

Screams littered Ren’s mind as he stared at the floor.

“Ira- Akira look at me,” a voice called out but there was no use. Ren just stood at the floor, reliving unwanted memories.

“Follow my breath, in and out, okay Akira?” the voice seemed to ask.

Akira slowly nodded, his breathing matching up to his savior’s.

Once Akira had calmed down, he noticed that it was Akechi who was helping him.

“You alright?” He softly asked. Ren nodded as Akechi handed him a bottle of water from the vending machine.

The two were walking slowly to the area of Kamoshida’s office.

“I’m sorry.” Akechi claimed once they were near his office.

“Why?”

“It must have been my fault. I was late and you triggered a panic attack.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ren claimed.

“You were scared what would have happened to Suzui-san if I came even later? I’m sorry. I was held up a bit at the station since I was called to leave school early.” Akechi claimed as he handed Ren a piece of paper.

“Put it in your phone when your free. Not under my name though,” Akechi claimed before shaking his head. His hair flying all over the place.

The plan was to be set in motion now. The two pretended to run around the corridor.

“Have you seen Suzui-san yet?” Akechi panted, pretending to meet up with Ren.

“I looked for her everywhere. Her mom called today to tell Shiho to come home early. She was gone by then. I still can’t find here. This is the only place we haven’t looked yet,” Ren panted, unbuttoning a button on his shirt.

“You sure? We can double check again?” Akechi asked, feigning concern.

“Shiho! Where did you go!” Ren yelled which prompted the office door to open.

Out came Kamoshida who seemed a bit disheveled.

“What do you brats think you’re doing?” He asked, obviously pissed off.

He was blocking the door but from a corner, you can see a shirtless Shiho shaking.

“Looking for Shiho, you haven’t seen her, have you?” Ren asked, looking so innocent.

“Why would a delinquent like you want to know where she is? Let me tell you this, any funny business and you’re expelled,” Kamoshida threatened.

“It’s not just him, I’m also waiting for her. Our entire friend group is waiting for her. If she is with you at this moment, please let her go. It is after school hours. If there is no reason to be in school, then she is not supposed to be here,” Akechi claimed, his phone in pocket seemed to be recording everything from Ren’s view.

“Why would a detective want to look for a no good like her?” Kamoshida claimed as he tried to push Ren away and close the door.

Ren was swift and had a foot between the closing door.

“It’s not very good to lie. We know you have Shiho. Give her to use before we file a lawsuit,” Ren claimed.

“You file a lawsuit!” Kamoshida laughed, “who would ever listen to you?”

“They would listen to me,” once reminding Kamoshida that Akechi was still there.

“You have no proof,” he grunted as he jammed the door on Ren’s foot. Although it hurts a lot, Ren would not budge.

“Shiho, it’s alright now. You’re going home,” Ren said once he made eye content with Shiho who seemed to be covering herself.

“You! Help someone! He’s assaulting me!” Kamoshida exclaimed.

“You can have me expelled all you want but there is evidence against you. And it’s heavy.”

“How dare you! You will never go to another school once I’m done with you!”

“I am moments away from calling the police sensei. If you do not let her go, we will call them,” Akechi claimed, holding his phone to show that the number has been dialed but not called.

A teacher came running to the corridor.

“What is going on?” He asked.

“This delinquent is causing some problems. Get him off my back,” Kamoshida grunted.

“You again?” The teacher sighed.

“I’m sorry but he won’t be moving until Kamoshida-san lets Suzui-san go,” Akechi claimed.

“You don’t even go to this school,” the teacher claimed.

“Shiho was supposed to join us before she went home. Her mom wants her to come home early today,” Akechi claimed, giving his ultra dazzling fake tv smile to the teacher.

The teacher sighed.

“Kamoshida-san, I’m sure Suzui-san can see you during school hours. These boys look so tired running around the halls looking for her,” the teacher claimed.

“Fine.”

Kamoshida gave a kick to Ren’s leg that caused him to crouch down in pain as he groped Shiho one more time until the teacher left.

“I better not see you brats again. Don’t think about hiding. I will get you expelled,” Kamoshida said pointing at Ren.

Shiho was still half naked when she was forced out of the room. She was luckily wearing her bra or else who knew what Ren would have done to the volleyball coach.

Akechi softly looked at her before handing his coat over to her.

“Wear this for now, your shirt is ripped. We can’t salvage it sadly,” Akechi claimed.

Ren carefully held her hand as they walked outside.

Shiho was still trembling in fear and Ren felt bad that he couldn’t come earlier.

There bruises all over her leg and arms. It also looked like he tried choking her.

Ren wasn’t fast enough.

He couldn’t save her from his touches.

Ren couldn’t save a friend.

Ren looked so down that even Shiho realized what happened.

“You alright Kurusu-kun?” Shiho asked, stepping back which caused the boys to stop and look at her.

“I’m fine,” Ren gave a soft smile.

“You sure? You look troubled,” Shiho gave a sad smile.

Ren shook his head and gave her a bright smile. Akechi shook his head at this. It was fake. Even Shiho knew that, but she didn’t say anything.

Ren was bottling up his feelings and he won’t let the bottle uncap until it’s too late.

The two boys led Shiho to her house and when her mom opened the door, Shiho’s mom looked very confused that Shiho brought two boys with her.

“That’s not your coat,” her mom pointed out.

“I lend it to her. She will tell you the reason later,” Akechi claimed bowing to Shiho’s mom.

Shiho’s mom eyed Shiho up and down and her eyes widened in realization.

“What happened?” Shiho’s mom’s eyes started brimming with tears, “did you do something?”

Shiho ignored her mom and bowed to both Akechi and Ren.

“Thank you for everything. I… I don’t think I will go back to school for a few days,” Shiho claimed.

“We understand. It’s best staying home for now until you feel safe,” Ren claimed.

The two said their goodbyes and left.

On the train ride home, no one said a thing. It was impossible to say anything. A heavy cloud seemed to shadow over the two. It felt suffocating to Ren.

He couldn’t save her. She was still violated in some way. Ren knew it was going to happen. He couldn’t stop it.

Ren was so confident in saving Shiho that in the end, he couldn’t save her.

The two walked up to the restaurant and Shinjiro noticed the two boys coming in.

“What’s wrong bud?” Shinjiro asked as he took Akechi’s bag.

Akechi couldn’t say a thing. Shinjiro looked at Ren and tsked.

“Did you two fight or something?” He grunted.

Ren didn’t say a word either.

“Honey, is something wrong?” Minako asked as she walked to Akechi, cupping his face.

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows and caramel syrup,” Akechi mumbled.

Minako’s eyes widened and she quickly went to make two hot chocolate.

“Tell us when you’re ready,” Shinjiro said as he went back to wiping down tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Akechi is a bit too oc. Is it just me?
> 
> I found this fanfic that too a similar idea on the new game + and I have to say. It's pretty good and cute. I should pick up my game.
> 
> I'm not that great when it comes to portraying characters, especially when I see them be so uwu.
> 
> I can't wait for the chat parts so I can go crazy with memes and emojis. Should I add Futaba in early? I was going to add her in now but now that I think about it... my favourite gremlin can wait a few chapters.


	6. Moping Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so painful for me to even write. I might not be able to capture emotions properly so bear with me.
> 
> Oof I feel like crying because Akira. I blame you Akira. 凸(｀0´)凸
> 
> Soft Goro has me going uwu.

Minako and Shinjiro looked worried at the pair.

Ever since Thursday, Ren nor Goro have been acting like usual. Ren especially.

Through the small time Minako has learned about Ren, she found out that he really doesn’t mind what others say that much and he strives to help others, disregarding his own feelings about the matter.

Something terrible must have happened that Ren was in his room the moment he comes home every day.

The only time he left his room would be Sunday, and he was out the entire day. The moment he came home, there was no hellos or goodbyes.

At some point it started to scare Minako. It reminded her so much about Minato that she couldn’t. She remembered the period when Minato withdrawn himself because he had to kill Ryoji.

He was in love with Ryoji that much that he couldn’t even look at him in the eye when Minato made the final blow.

Minako was also scared for her precious baby.

Goro has been a little weird. Minako knows her son so much that she can tell apart his behavior even if he acts aloof.

But there was a lot the Minako didn’t know about Goro.

She wasn’t sure if he still retained his memory of the reliving year, but she was sure there was a small chance.

_“Hey Shinji, isn’t that Goro on the tv? Why is he on the tv?” Minako was freaking out when she saw Akechi on a talk show._

_“I don’t know. Check online,” Shinjiro claimed. Even though he looked like he didn’t care so much, a million thoughts were racing through his mind._

Minako could remember that day clearly. Her precious baby had gone missing for over four years and then suddenly she went on a channel that she rarely goes to, to see Goro being interviewed.

There was also the fact that Goro did not mention his parents and there was the time when Goro was declared dead for the whole world to hear.

Minako did not have a great year least to say. She wanted Akechi to be happy and Ren needed to be happy too.

Minako knew that Ren was special. He fits all the categories of a wild card.

He’s new to the area and a second-year transfer student. Also, there was iffy stuff when he appeared.

Mitsuru tried to keep tabs on the two boys during the first run, but they managed to get away each time.

Minako knew that she had to dig in more to find out.

* * *

­

Ren was not alright.

He was not one bit. How could he be? He couldn’t save Shiho at all. She was still violated.

Shiho might be hating herself.

Ann might be hating herself for not protecting Shiho.

Ren barely made it in time to school on Friday. There was a gloomy air that day it was also raining.

Shiho claimed that she wouldn’t be coming to school, but something might happen to her at home.

Ren seemed distressed that even Ann could feel it.

“Akira, is something wrong?” Ann asked during lunch.

Ren looked so out of it, dazed as he stared out of the window. Even Kawakami noticed something.

“Kurusu? Do you need to go to the nurse?” she asked in the middle of the lesson when she realized that he wasn’t paying attention. She got no reply from him.

Even Kamoshida seemed a bit in shock of Ren’s behavior.

“I will have you expelled for assault- where do you think you’re going! Kurusu get back here right now!” Kamoshida yelled but Ren kept on walking.

The only thing Ren felt keen on was just going through the day.

He didn’t feel like doing anything. The incident shook him up.

When it was time to go home, Ren went home without a word.

Minako looked at him with worry all over the place while Shinjiro just glanced and continued cooking.

Ren sat against his bed; his room was locked as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t feel like changing yet so he kept on staring. He was just reliving those moments over and over again.

_“How much for the bitch?” the man grunted as the caretaker gleamed at the two kids._

_The two kids were trembling in fear as they hugged each other in comfort._

_“About a couple thousand. She’s a virgin after all.”_

_The man handed her the money and the caretaker went and picked up the girl._

_“No! Let me go!” she yelled, fussing, and kicking with all her strength._

_“Let her go!” The little boy held onto the man’s arm trying to pry it away from the girl._

_“You brat! Let me go,” the man was thrashing his arm violently, trying to get the boy off of him._

_“NO!” the boy yelled and at one instance, the man was able to throw the boy off._

_The man held the boy and slammed him into the wall. A sickening crunch was heard._

_The girl’s eyes were wide opened as tears were streaming down her face._

_“Ren!” She screamed, but the little boy made no movement. He just wished for his sister to be safe._

Ren opened his eyes with a gasped.

The small moment he closed his eyes, he had to see this.

Ren looked at the glass on the side table next to the bed. He went to grab for it, but he noticed that his hand was shaking.

He wouldn’t be able to pick up the glass with his hand shaking.

Ren did not care at all.

He went to pick up the glass for it to fall and break. Water and broken glass were all over the place.

Ren stood up to see that he was in the middle of the broken glass.

The door was forcefully unlocked and Minako and Akechi ran into the room.

Minako gasped loudly and covered her mouth.

Akechi was surprised.

Ren didn’t look at them nor acknowledged them at all.

“Akira, are you alright?” Minako asked, hesitant clear in her voice.

Ren then turned his dead and looked at her dead in the eye. He just shrugged as he went back to looking at the broken glass.

Minako rushed out the room, probably to get the first aid kit since Ren’s foot was cut but several glass fragments.

“Akira, are you still thinking about Suzui-san? You should know, I am working hard to get Kamoshida behind bars. She’ll be safe,” Akechi tried reassuring Ren.

Ren just stood there in silence before taking a deep breath.

“It wasn’t just Shiho that got hurt, there were others. Who said that no one will get hurt once Kamoshida is behind bars? There will be someone to replace,” Ren told Akechi dead in the eye.

Akechi curled his hand into a fist.

“Ren, you saved her. You saved Suzui-san. You saved Shiho.”

Ren was making no reaction.

Minako then came back with a broom and the first aid kit. Akechi helped get rid of the broken glass fragments while Minako tended to the small cuts.

“Akira. Just know that you’re not alone in this. We will always be there to help you,” Minako smiled softly.

Ren just nodded away.

* * *

Ren just sat away on this bright Sunday morning. He didn’t have anything to do and the evidence against Kamoshida was lying around.

He realized that sitting around and moping will not do anything for him.

He has the evidence against Kamoshida.

Ren finally got up, winced at the pain his foot gave and got ready to go outside.

“Akira, you’re out?” Minako asked when she noticed Ren out of his room.

She was carring a huge lump of clothes while wearing an apron. It looks like she’s doing chores.

Ren thought if he should help.

No, he has more important things to do.

He nodded as he went to the entrance of the house.

Minako sighed, “just make sure to come home not too late.”

Ren was gone by then.

It was hard for him to move. The cuts were all over the place on his foot and he made a stupid decision of even placing his foot in the center of the mess.

He’ll go to Takemi later then.

Ren winced his way to Leblanc and ordered some curry. He missed Soijiro’s curry a lot. Although Aragaki-san’s cooking is good, Ren basically grew up with Soijiro’s cooking.

While waiting for the curry, Ren connected his phone to the Wi-Fi.

He was so lucky that Futaba thought about adding Wi-Fi to the café. She was a lifesaver although she can see everything.

Ren took a deep breath and sighed.

He unlocked his phone and on messages, he wrote the name “Alibaba”. That should give some attention to Futaba.

He then linked the pictures and voice recording in the message box and waited a few minutes.

He waited and waited, but Ren knew Futaba was wastching his next move. He also knew where Futaba bugged the place. He looked directly at the hidden camera right in front of him.

Ren was sitting in a normal booth, but the booth had a camera in the tissue dispenser. He chose this spot on purpose.

“I’ll buy you the limited edition Feathermen action figures,” He mumbled as he was then handed his curry.

“Thank you,” he claimed and started to eat.

His phone started dinging.

**Alibaba:** They are not action figures!

**Akira Kurusu:** Will you still do it?

**Alibaba:** How do you know about me?

**Akira Kurusu:** A hunch

**Alibaba:** ...

**Akira Kurusu:** I’ll buy you as many as you want if you do this favour for me.

**Alibaba:** These are recordings and footage of unwanted stuff.

**Akira Kurusu:** I’m just helping the world by eliminating a threat

**Alibaba:** I really don’t trust you

**Akira Kurusu:** You seem to know what I need. I’ll get you the figure by the end of this week.

**Alibaba:** I’ll see.

**Alibaba:** You should also go see a doctor

**Alibaba:** You were wincing the entire way.

Ren couldn’t reply to Futaba’s messages without an error. That’s weird, Featherman must be a good leverage for her.

Ren doesn’t care. At least Futaba was talking to him and helping him spread news about Kamoshida.

He took out the slip of paper that he kept inside his phone cover. The phone cover with Akechi’s phone number.

He added the number with the contact info as “My murderous but lovely boyfriend”.

Ren hesitated to put that as his contact info but shrugged.

Once a boyfriend, always a boyfriend.

Ren finished his curry and walked outside. Off to Takemi’s he goes.

“Oh it’s a boy!” Takemi noticed when Ren walked into the clinic.

“Can I get your strongest pain reliever?” Ren asked with a big smile.

* * *

Ren seemed to get better a few days later. He started going back to helping Minako when he felt like it, even though Akechi and Shinjiro kept on burning holes on his back.

He started hanging out more with Ryuji and Ann, and Ren came over to visit Shiho at her home.

“Thank you for coming Kurusu-kun,” Shiho smiled as she opened the door.

Ren smiled as he handed Shiho her homework and a cake je bought just for her.

“How have you been doing?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you Kurusu-kun. Thank you. Um… can I call you Akira?” She asked, a bit shy all of a sudden.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“Oh sorry, do you want to come inside?”

“It’s alright, I have some matters to attend to. Byebye.”

“Byebye Akira.”

Ren felt happier after seeing Shiho doing fine.

Kamoshida was also receiving backlash from Futaba’s attacks. She posted anonymously on social media platforms with different recordings and footage that Ren supplied and others from… Kamoshida’s phone.

The fact that he recorded some of the info grossed Ren out, but not enough for him to go into another episode.

With everything going all great, why did Ren feel like he was betrayed?

He wasn’t the leader of the phantom thieves. Nor did he text Ann or Ryuji either.

Ren had walked into the school as normal.

It was April 30th so it was the day when the calling card was supposed to be placed all over school.

Since Ren didn’t establish the phantom thieves this round, eh thought he would be fine.

No.

It seems reality hates him.

There were phantom thief calling cards all over the place.

Ren’s heart sank.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

They weren’t supposed to be formed.

Was Ren not that important at all?

No, he’s the wild card.

The phantom thieves can’t be formed without him.

Then why is it here now?

“Hey, isn’t this the second heist of the phantom thieves? The fact that they targeted Kamoshida means that they heard our prayers.”

“The phansite is so helpful sometimes.”

The phansite exists?

Ren whipped out his phone to search up the phansite. They were right. It exists.

Ann and Ryuji seemed to be nearby the bulletin board.

“Hey guys, have you heard?” Ren walked up sweating bullets.

“The phantom thieves striking again? Obviously. I can’t wait for Kamoshida to get his ass kicked,” Ryuji claimed pumping his fist in the air.

“Ryuji!” Hissed Ann.

“Oops, sorry. I’m just happy someone is after Kamoshida with everything going on,” Ryuji chuckled.

Ren nodded before walking away.

The phantom thieves seemed to haunt his mind. It was like a thorn that would not leave his side at all.

However, the worst thing arrived when Ren went home.

Ren walked inside to see a blue haired lady having tea with Minako.

“Oh Akira! Come here!” Minako beckoned.

Ren did as she said until he was right next to her.

“Naoto, this is my ward, Akira Kurusu,” Minako claimed smiling.

“I heard about you,” The blue haired lady said as she sat down her cup.

“I’m Naoto Shirogane, nice to meet you.”

Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Minako turned to a detective now. lolol
> 
> An entire family of detectives is too much for me.
> 
> I just realized that the architecture for Leblanc is weird. If you divide the entire area into fourths, Leblanc is one half with the attic another fourth. Where does that last fourth go into? A storage area?
> 
> Twitter is not healthy at all.
> 
> Did you see the fanart there? Smh.
> 
> I don't want to cry 8 am in the morning about how Akeshu is meant for each other


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m Naoto Shirogane, nice to meet you, Kurusu-kun.”

Ren froze in shock.

Naoto Shirogane? THE Naoto Shirogane? The detective prince that was a female? That Naoto Shirogane?

Ren felt dizzy.

Not only does Minako run a five-star restaurant with her husband, she’s related to Naoto Shirogane.

It makes sense for Akechi to become the next detective prince. Detective skills and fame seems to run in the family.

“Nice to meet you Shirogane-san,” Ren bowed, once he got his thoughts on one straight line.

“You seem normal today,” Minako gave a small smile, the past week being a constant reply on her mind. She then hopped to her feet.

“I had some soup warming on the stove. I should go check on that. I don’t want Shinji to come back and have his hawk eyes scan my every move before he kicks me out of the kitchen for a month,” Minako wept as she remembered the last time it happened.

“There’s no use mom,” Akechi claimed, closing the main door. He seems to have arrived from the police station.

“You are terrible of cooking. You burnt the pan, but the eggs were still raw. Dad is still trying to understand the physics with that. You should just leave the cooking to dad- Aunt Naoto!” Akechi shrieked as his case dropped on his foot.

“Ow! Ow!” Akechi claimed hopping around as he was holding his foot.

“This makes me relieved that my title is going to someone who is scared of their own aunt and is very clumsy,” Shirogane chuckled as she shook her head.

“Mom! Aunt Naoto is bullying me!”

“Minako! Your child is 17 but he’s acting like a child!”

Ren just stood there awkwardly as he tried assessing Shirogane.

Although she’s wearing clothes that do not identify masculine but in between, she gives off a very masculine air. Could it be from the time she posed as a boy and then her confidence that gives off this aura?

“I’m going to go freshen up,” Ren bowed as he excused himself.

Ren closed the door behind and as he dropped his bag to the floor. He then changed to a casual t-shirt and some pants lying on the floor.

These pants...

Ren’s face suddenly got red.

The last time we wore these pants were when...

_His eyes were dark with lust, only Ren was the only thing he could see._

_Ren looked away, feeling embarrassed but couldn’t help the want that seemed to grow._

NOPE.

NOPE.

NOPPPEE.

Ren just shook his head furiously.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” he told himself.

This week is going to become even more dreadful as the days pass on.

* * *

“Goro, pass me the salt,” Minako requested as she forced Akechi to help her with dinner tonight.

Ren was sitting at the table to Naoto, watching what the mother son duo is handling with the dinner process.

“Hey Kurusu,” Naoto called.

Ren popped out of his daze at Akechi’s backside when he heard his name be called.

“Yes?”

“You go to Shujin right?” Naoto asked, pulling out a small notebook out of nowhere.

“Yes?” Ren started to sweat a bit. He hopes this isn’t going the route he wanted it to go.

“You know about Kamoshida’s arrest right?” She asked, full on detective mode.

Akechi and Minako seemed to stop what they were doing and turned around to glance at Ren.

Noticing Ren’s discomfort, Akechi asked her to stop.

“Aunt Naoto, this is not the time to ask that,” he whined.

Naoto gave a look to Akechi.

“Since when did you care? Last time I had did something like ask a question, you just ignored it, even when the person is trembling in fear. Minako, you do know that your child is not the sweet youthful child you see?” Naoto asked, glaring holes at Akechi.

“Yes, I know that. Naoto let him pretend. There are somethings that the youth want to have or else it’ll be too late,” Minako chastised Naoto but Akechi and Ren looked surprised.

Naoto and Minako knows that Akechi is ruthless?

Minako knows her son’s true nature?

“But that doesn’t explain why he’s so buddy buddy with Kurusu here?” Naoto exclaimed.

Minako sighed.

“The two people you’re talking about is in the room. You can continue evidence finding after dinner.”

Minako then went back to cooking when she shrieked.

“My egg rolls!”

With that note, Akechi had blabbed off to his dad that Minako burnt the egg rolls and so Shinjiro ran up to the kitchen and kicked Minako out. Then he started cooking the food and placing them on the table.

Dinner was quiet, the tension of what the two females said lingered in the room.

It’s May 3rd and Kamoshida’s arrest is still in Naoto’s mind. The fact that she came after dinner to ask him again, made him want to run back to his hometown and pretend he was alright.

He was not alright. He’s going with the name of Akira Kurusu. It’s not even his actual name.

“Please Kurusu-kun. If you know anything about the case, please say it. Apparently, a few hours before the arrest, several footage and video clips have been leaked. Apparently, the only person that seemed the most suspicious to do that was you since the entire school heard that you were going to get expelled,” Naoto basically pleaded.

Ren sighed. He can’t escape this. He can’t escape at all.

“I really don’t know much. He spread rumours about me and then was abusing the volleyball team and other girls. You should ask them. I barely been in school for a month to know him that much.”

“But you know him enough to save one of your friends?” Naoto asked as she took out a photo of Shiho.

Ren’s eyes widened. He looked away, remembering the terrified expression Shiho had when they rescued her.

“I...I had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I don’t know why but I had a bad feeling. It was later confirmed when Yuuki-san asked Shiho to go to see Kamoshida after school. Yuuki looked scared and Shiho seemed hesitant.

Shiho and Ann always looked hesitant when it came to coming home. When I leave, there would always be Kamoshida in the background, so I knew something was up.

It was only confirmed after Ake- Aragaki-san and I went to pick her up,” Ren claimed.

“Ann as in Takamaki Ann?”

“Yes.”

Naoto looked as if she was thinking hard. Did he give too much information? Did it seem like he was one the instigators behind the arrest?

Ren prayed that nothing will come back to him.

“Fine,” Naoto said after a couple moments.

Inside Ren’s head, it was as if all the mini Rens were celebrating the fact that Naoto won’t be bothering him after this.

“But Minako told me your reaction after the events.”

Ren froze. All the mini Rens inside him also froze in fear. He was in deep trouble.

“The academy had a counselor placed for the events of Kamoshida. It’s a mandatory attendance. Maybe you might need therapy? It’s a maybe of course, but sometimes it will go to a point where you can’t even control it,” Naoto claimed.

It was as if she experienced it herself.

“My appointment will be in a couple of days. There are others that were affected, they will be going first.”

“Okay then Kurusu. Everything you said will be confidential. Not confidential, but your name will not be on it. No names belonging to a minor will belong told in the case, so you’ll be safe,” Naoto claimed as she got up and made herself some hot chocolate.

She handed Ren a cup too before sitting back down.

“I looked through your case.”

Ren nodded. This was nothing new. Anyone who was related to the law had permission to see his file.

“I want you to tell me everything from your point of view. It doesn’t make sense when the victim says that you assaulted him. There was apparently a witness there too, but she looked scared when she was being asked. No person would assault another without a reason. You were also undeniably quiet during the trial too.”

At that point, Akechi seemed to walk into the living room.

“Hopefully, I’m not bothering your discussion, but Aunt Naoto,” Akechi’s expression suddenly got dark.

“There are limits you are crossing. Knowing too much can get you killed.”

Naoto gave a dark smile back.

“And who’s telling you this? Your owner, woof woof.”

Akechi seemed disgusted at Naoto’s reply.

“Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, we all know how that feels,” Akechi claim before turning on his heel and walking away.

“That brat,” Naoto claimed, almost crushing the mug in her hand. She then remembered Ren was in the room and looked at him.

“Would you mind telling me how everything happened?”

Ren took a deep breath. It’s now or never.

_Ren was walking home when he noticed a couple arguing. The woman was thrashing around so Ren went to help by pulling the woman away. The man fell to the ground in the process._

_“_ _I’ll sue you, kid!” The man exclaimed, enraged that he fell_

_“Don’t do anymore! I’ll tell them about that money. Is that ok?” The woman cried._

_“I can just say that you did it on your own, and that’d be the end of it”_

_“No way, I did as you asked.”_

_“Who do you think I am?”_

_“No…”_

_“Hey, you, tell the police this. The kid suddenly got violent with me. If you say a single word more, you know what’ll happen right.”_

_“No…”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me even though you fell on your own,” Ren mumbled. This man is more of a hassle than he thought._

_“Shut up. you’re done for, kid.”_

_“If you oppose me, I’ll show you what happens.”_

_A police car then came over and a cop came outside._

_“Excuse me, there was a report. Did something happen?!! Your…”_

_“Explain the situation,” the man forcefully pushed the woman onto the spotlight._

_“This kid started pushing him. So that’s how he got this injury_

_“Yes, that’s what happened,” the man backed up. He then handed a couple of money to the police officers._

_“Please take care of this without saying my name. You know what I’m saying, right?”_

_“Oh, yes,” the cop claimed as another came out with handcuffs._

_“Arrest him.”_

_“Understood.”_

“So, this is what happened,” Naoto mumbled, rubbing her chin.

Ren nodded.

Naoto sighed as she leaned back into the couch.

“This is even more troubling. We have a power-hungry person in office, and I thought Kirijo-san was the worst of them all. At least she’s not corrupted and knows what she’s doing but still,” Naoto groaned.

Kirijo? As in the Kirijo group?

Naoto noticed Ren’s puzzled expression and chuckled.

“There’s a lot more to this family than you. In some way we’re all connected. In some ways we aren’t. It’s just a big group of friends that name themselves a family,” Naoto smiled.

A family.

“Hey Ren!” Ann called as she dragged the boy into the water.

“Ann what are you doing!” Futaba shrieked as she tried pulling Ren out of the water.

“He’s supposed to play with us! Not make s sandcastle the Ryuji will destroy everytime he gets out of the water!” Ann exclaimed.

The two girls started arguing and Ren just fondly smiled at them.

Ren shook his head. Maybe he can start a new family. Or he can rebuild his old one. It just depends on the route he wants to take.

It’s going to be more difficult than before since he’s avoiding the metaverse, but if its Ren, there’s always a way to make friends.

Drop a 100,000 yen on the floor.

That should do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for two days I think. I won't be having free reign on the computer so I'll try updating on Monday at least one chapter or two. 
> 
> Why is it that whenever I go on twitter, I want to die? Have you seen the Akeshu fan art?
> 
> It's so cute and domestic I can't even. (⺣◡⺣)♡*
> 
> This chapter could have been better but then I realized I spent four hours on twitter instead of writing. Oops
> 
> I would drop my twitter handle but it's mainly all bts and everything. I do retweet Akeshu stuff and all.
> 
> Did you like that Naoto doesn't like Akechi? There is going to be an explanation later on in the story.


	8. Futaba is not a hermit?

Ren groaned for the nth time. He’s been doing this all day. Looking up special edition figure listings in the area was a pain. Especially when Ren had a budget and a time limit.

Ren has been working all day and night, trying to earn money for the figurine. It also served as a way to avoid Naoto who sooner or later went to live at her girlfriend’s apartment.

It wasn’t an apartment but like an entire house since it had three bathrooms, five bedrooms, a dining room, and other stuff that would not call in an apartment.

Whenever Ren was free during the day (which is pretty rare), he would be working at the convenience store. Other than that, he would be working at the flower shop during the evening.

He’s been working for ten nights at the flower shop, making up to 32k yen from that alone. The convenience store and Ren’s original savings would make it to 40k yen.

All the limited editions he’s seen so far were all 100k yen and up. He did not have enough and the really low-cost ones were like a 2hr train ride with multiple transfers.

Ren sighed as he banged his head against the sofa.

“You alright there?” Minako asked as she placed a plate of fruit on the coffee table.

Ren nodded but Minako gave him a look that said, “I know you aren’t”.

“I owe this friend something but all of them are too expensive or they’re really far away,” Ren claimed as he showed her the listings.

“Wait… featherman?” Minako gasped before getting up.

Ren looked as Minako disappeared and sighed. Minako was great and all, but sometimes, Ren wonders what is always going through her mind.

After five minutes, Minako came with a big box.

“These are all featherman dating back to the 1990s,” she claimed as she opened it, showing Ren all the old figurines.

“Why do you have them?”

“A friend of ours is actually one of the actors so she would be given free merch time to time. Because of this and Goro’s obsession with feathermen, we were given all the figurines. There are very old ones and they are very expensive,” Minako explained.

“Wait… wouldn’t Aragaki-san be angry?” Ren looked puzzled. He didn’t want to get on Akechi’s bad side. Akechi already acts weird with Ren, a way that he can’t even explain properly.

“He already has a version of these. She was given a lot of the same versions so take whatever you need. I’m sure your friend would be excited. Many of these aren’t made anymore,” Minako smiled.

Minako was a life saver. She was so kind and helpful. Aragaki-san better be taking good care of her time to time.

Ren gave her a huge smile as he started digging for a figurine.

None of these were in Futaba’s collection last year. These were old so they would make sense.

In the end, Ren chose a 1998 Gold edition Black Condor and a 2004 enchanted Red Hawk.

Through the entire listing, Ren didn’t see any of these, so he was excited that he was able to get rare versions.

This was also good to keep Futaba in doing favors. These versions would at least be a million in USD or worse.

“Thank you so much,” Ren bowed at Minako.

“I get the feeling. When I was your age, a friend of mine was addicted to featherman but it was hard for them to confess. An old lady was throwing at some of them but when she saw me running around the neighborhood, she gave them for free.”

Ren nodded.

Now, he just needed a way to give them to Futaba. The easiest way would be leaving them at the café so Sojiro can physically hand them to her.

It would be a better option because it could be considered trespassing if he were to hand deliver it. Also, Futaba isn’t going to even leave her room to take them so what’s the point.

Ren went to his room and placed the two figurines in a special place.

He’ll give them to Futaba after the mid-term exams are done.

The mid-terms.

Ren isn’t too worried about them, to be honest. Being Akechi’s other half, aka soulmate, aka gorgeous boyfriend meant that he was on par with everything Akechi did.

Ren is the light in the dark. Akechi is the dark in the light.

They are equal in terms of brains, brawns, and acting.

Ren memorized everything and he only reviewed his material after they were taught on him. He would sometimes flip to a random page in his book and read over it for a few minutes. Pretty much, Ren felt like he was confident when it comes to the midterms.

* * *

**Shujin’s Wanted**

{4:30pm: **Criminal Cat** has started a new chat thread}

 **Criminal Cat** changed **Ryuji** ’s name to **Fake Yellow Twink**

 **Crepe Addict:** Criminal Cat?

 **Criminal Cat:** I am the one and adorable cat (*´ω｀)o

 **Crepe Addict:** ...

 **Crepe Addict:** What is this group chat?

 **Smol Child:** A group chat

 **Criminal Cat:** ( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

 **Smol Child:** (‘▿’ʃʃ

 **Crepe Addict:** Oh god

 **Crepe Addict:** We got the emoji lover here

 **Fake Yellow Twink:** Why is my name this!

 **Smol Child:** (ಡ艸ಡ)

 **Smol Child:** Cuz you are one

 **Criminal Cat:** Great minds think alike

 **Makoto** changed **Fake Yellow Twink** ’s name to **Ryuji**

 **Makoto** : there

 **Criminal Cat:** Don’t ruin the fun

 **Criminal Cat:** (´；ω；`)

 **Criminal Cat** changed **Ryuji** ’s name to **Please redo thy hair**

 **Please redo thy hair** : ARE YOU SERIOUS!

 **Smol Child:** Oh god

 **Smol Child:** I can’t breathe

 **Smol Child:** Ann hold my phone

 **Crepe Addict:** ...but I’m not near you?

 **Smol Child:** I was telling that to my body pillow

 **Criminal Cat:** AKSKADHLJKWDHJFH

 **Smol Child:** ALJKAJD:KLWDJ

 **Smol Child:** I didn’t mean to say that

 **Smol Child:** Delete

 **Smol Child:** Dekete

 **Smol Child:** Why it not deketing?

 **Criminal Cat:** Deketing

 **Criminal Cat:** deleting who?

 **Criminal Cat:** I am wheezing

 **Crepe Addict:** Oh god

 **Crepe Addict:** Why have these two met?

 **Please redo thy hair** changed their name to **Angry child**

 **Angry child:** Let’s just be the child gc

 **Angry Child:** I’m hungry

 **Angry Child:** Anyone have food

 **Criminal Cat:** I have an errand to do so no

 **Makoto:** Ryuji please study

 **Angry child:** No

 **Angry child:** I already stay in school for 10 hrs

 **Angry child:** then an extra two for club

 **Angry child:** I’m already studying for 12 hrs

 **Makoto:** ...

 **Criminal Cat:** Σ(･口･)

 **Criminal Cat:** Ryuji can count

 **Criminal Cat:** We need to award this moment

 **Smol child:** Dibs on the cake!

 **Criminal Cat:** (-ω-ゞ

 **Makoto:** You failed Ryuji

 **Angry child:** WHAT!

 **Criminal Cat:** Oof

 **Makoto:** You need to retake it or else you’ll fail

 **Angry child:** Nice knowing you

 **Angry child:** I shall go and dug my grave

 **Angry child** left the chat thread

 **Criminal Cat:** He’s really gone

 **Smol child:** Woah

 **Smol child:** Nice going there Makoto chan

 **Smol child:** (●´ω｀●)ゞ

 **Criminal Cat:** I should go too

 **Criminal Cat:** Gotta give a gremlin her payment

 **Criminal Cat:** (ゝω･)ﾉ

 **Smol Child:** (ゝω･)ﾉ

 **Criminal Cat** left the chat thread

* * *

Ren took a deep breath as he took the bag all the way to Leblanc. How was he going to leave it there without suspicion?

Under the booth? It would make sense but Sojiro might be too suspicious of return it.

In fact, any plan that Ren comes up with is no use at all.

Ren walked into the store and ordered a plate of curry. As he waited for the food, he carefully placed the bag under the booth when Sojiro wasn’t looking. Who was he kidding? Sojiro seemed to have a constant eye on him today.

Could it be that Futaba told him something?

Shaking the idea off his mind, Ren thought about what is going to be next.

If things go right, Yusuke should have joined the phantom group by now. There’s also Makoto who Ren thinks joined early too. Meaning Futaba, Haru, and Akechi needs to join.

Akechi will be part of the group, even if he was only part of the casino and demented reality trip.

Sumire was just a whole different case to be honest.

She seemed like a sweet girl but to keep her safe, Ren may have to distance himself from her.

Ren finally got his curry and he started eating. As he was eating, the door opened and walked in a person wearing a hoodie and mask.

Sojiro went to great them but looked very surprised.

“Futaba!” Sojiro looked surprise.

Futaba ignored him and sat in front of Ren.

She took off her mask and pulled down her hoodie before making grabby hands.

Ren sighed as he took out the figures from under the booth and handed to her.

“Woah! These are super rare! I never seen these ones! Where did you get these!” Futaba exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in joy.

“Not telling,” Ren claimed smiling at Futaba’s happiness.

This is weird to be honest. Futaba not being so introverted and went as far as seeing Ren in person.

Futaba looked at the figurines with wonder and was looking to see if they were legit.

She even took out her phone and started searching them up.

“Woah, they’re really old. These are basically antiques!” Futaba exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Futaba claimed as she looked like she was going to bounce all over the place.

“Anywhooo, I’m Futaba Sakura. You probably know that since you were the one who started texting me,” she introduced.

“Not really,” Ren shrugged.

Futaba looked at him suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” Futaba asked, getting a bowl of curry from Sojiro too.

“I had a feeling that someone was watching over me, of course anyone would say that by the cameras,” Ren pointed at them, “but there’s also the fact that my phone was heating up and at some points was a bit laggy. That kind of gave you away.”

Futaba looked at Ren before nodding.

“It does make sense for the phone to heat up since so many things are happening at once and it’s not just what you’re doing, but I’m good enough that it wouldn’t make it lag,” Futaba argued.

“Of course, it would make it lag, you’re watching what I’m doing,” Ren pointed out.

“It’s supposed to look laggy on my end, not yours,” Futaba claimed, putting a spoonful of curry into her mouth that got it all over the place.

“Anyways, these are more than enough for what you asked for,” Ren pointed at the figurines.

“I know. I know. You want me to do something else for you right?” She asked with her mouth full.

“Yeah but not now. Probably some day later,” Ren said as he got up and paid Sojiro.

“It’s on the house,” Sojiro claimed and Ren looked surprised.

“Why?”

Sojiro gave a look at Futaba.

“You somehow were able to bring her out of her room. She’s also talking to you like you’re a very old friend of hers. I don’t know how you did it, but can you hang out with her more,” Sojiro claimed, giving Futaba a fond expression at the same time.

Ren was taken aback.

Futaba was acting as if she knew Ren was great friends with him. Completely different from what Sojiro claimed but does Futaba know? Now that Ren thought about it, he never really wondered someone else has the memories of the previous year besides him.

“Then take this as a tip. You can’t refuse,” Ren quickly handed him the money and then yeeted out of the café.

Sojiro can’t refuse now.

Ren started to walk around the premise until he found a vending machine.

There were only five selection, but it doesn’t matter. He’s not stocking up on drinks anymore so there was no reason to buy so many at one, but a manta looks good to drink.

Ren bought one and drank as he took the ride back to the restaurant.

As Ren approached the restaurant, he noticed a long line. It wasn’t there before. It must be very busy then.

Ren shrugged as he walked into the restaurant, but someone blocked him.

“Back of the line kid!” A man yelled, blocking Ren’s way. A lot of people behind him agreed too.

Ren looked at him before ducking underneath the man’s arm. He can hear the man yelling alongside other people, but Ren could care less.

As he was approaching the stairs to go to the residence, Shinjiro stopped him.

“You didn’t say anything to the man,” he grunted.

“I’m not going to create a fight with someone just because they yelled at me,” Ren shrugged.

Shinjiro eyed him suspiciously and then threw him an apron.

“Change, you’re helping me,” and Shinjiro left.

Wait... Ren is expected to cook?

Ren should’ve come through the back door.

Ren changed his clothes and then put on the apron to help Shinjiro.

“Hey kid, chop of these vegetables for me. Don’t cut your hand,” Shinjiro grunted as he was tossing the pans, mixing stuff, while Minako was making desserts and drinks.

Ren nodded as he started chopping all the vegetables.

“It’s the brat!” A voice exclaimed.

It was the man from before.

“Hey! Come here!” The man yelled at Ren.

Shinjiro stopped what he was doing and so did Minako.

“Is something wrong?” Minako asked in a worried tone.

“That brat pushed me!” the man yelled.

Minako glanced at Ren and then the other onlookers who were watching what was happening.

“I’m sorry sir, but how can he push you when he didn’t even touch you. You blocked his entrance,” Minako gave the man an eerie smile that got the man to mumble a sorry and walk away.

Ren didn’t even know what was going on.

“That man just likes picking up fights with other people and customers. He targets teenagers and little kids just like you,” Minako sighed as she went back to making drinks.

Ren nodded as he went back to chopping onions. Somehow, he didn’t cry once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit too late. My mom decided to take a vacation and she gets pissed off whenever I'm on any electronic. Even the tamogachi is a no no. She's right next to me seeing what I'm doing sooo.
> 
> It took me four days to write one chapter smh. I feel like this chapter didn't go to far and there was barely any Akechi mentioned. I will bring back my baby. 
> 
> Robbie Daymond be hyping up Akeshu lolol. No matter how much I hear him voice Akechi, I don't hear Akechi. Idk why?


End file.
